


Into the Same River Twice [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [39]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Marcus' memories are wrong. This isn't necessarily a bad thing. (Or: Five places Marcus may or may not have met Esca. Mostly not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Same River Twice [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into the Same River Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929947) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



**Title:**   Into the Same River Twice

 **Fandom** : Eagle of the Ninth  
**Author** : [Sineala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval

 **Rating:**   gen  
**Length:**   33:12  
**Summary:**  
**All of Marcus' memories are wrong. This isn't necessarily a bad thing. (Or: Five places Marcus may or may not have met Esca. Mostly not.)**  
  


The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929947)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Sineala/Into%20The%20Same%20River%20Twice.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZeU1WcHpJUEZsQXM/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
